mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
GBA Bowser Castle 3
GBA Bowser Castle 3 is the second track of the Leaf Cup in Mario Kart Wii. It is the second Bowser Castle course in the game, followed by N64 Bowser's Castle. This track was originally the 3rd Bowser Castle in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. It's one of the Bowser castles that takes place on the outskirts of the actual castle, and it features vicious 90 degree turns the whole way through. Layout This is one of the more simpler Bowser Castle tracks- not to much architectural design, but it can definitely be ranked as one of the hardest in the entire Mario Kart franchise. It takes in a walled up sea of lava- lava surrounds it completely. The track starts out with a 90 degree turn, a set of Item Boxes to get the fight going, and then another sharp left turn. A few Jump Pads follow a right bend, and after two more 90 turns, a wire mesh area inhabited by Thwomps takes place. This isn't guard railed at all, and first time racers tend to keep going strait and fall into lava. If the player manages not to get squished, a series of four square platforms lays ahead. Multiple Tricks can be obtained from these, and Items occasionally spurt out of the lava. But you know what else comes out of lava, especially in Mario Kart? FIREBALLS. Driving through one will make you lose pretty much all speed. After this, a long straightway guarded by a solitary Thwomp and some rough area (slows down Karts) is met by a 360 turn into another long section. This one has a Boost Pad ramp flanked by two Thwomps higher up on both sides. Running into them while in the air is a serious problem. Also, if one wises to perform a Trick in the air, they have to be extra ready for the quick 90 degree turn that comes up. Next, there's another long straightway of wire mesh without walls. Along the edges are small little gaps, an if one isn't paying attention, they'll speed straight into lava. After this, the track takes a 45 angle (finally!) into multiple connected rectangles, creating small little corners along the edges. Those corners can actually trap a Character really badly, and they usually have to use reverse, too. Also, there's portions of roughed up tracks frequently in this area, and if that isn't bad enough, more Thwomps accompany this part. After getting through that hazard laden part, it eases up a little with the longest straightway in the course. Once again, it is wire mesh with the lining gaps along the edges. Also, it's even thinner, so players can be bumped off into lava very easily. Also, there's a couple of Thwomps surrounding it, but these aren't to bad as those in the previous regions were it was more crowded. After this, the finish line can be seen. ''Mario Kart'' Trivia *On the original, near the end of the final straightway (right before the finish line), a Magikoopa, possibly Kamek, can be seen flying around on his broomstick. He was removed in the Wii version.